Dark is Bluest Fire
by Arabian Nightmare
Summary: (writing as Rose Tattoo) The universe is ruled in alliance by the Ice-jins and the Saiya-jins, Bulma is Freeza's daughter and Vegittasei was not destroyed (bad summary i know JUST READ IT!!!!!!!!!)
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Arabian Nightmare here! I know I've re-done this fic concept twice under the name Rose Tattoo and I thank all of you who reviewed for that story but I had to dump it. let me say that that was my very first fanfic I wrote and I didn't like where it was going the first time I wrote it but when I tried to revise it things just became too forced and I can't go on with it.BUT FEAR NOT! For those of you who liked the concept of Bulma being Freeza's daughter, or were at least interested in it, I am approaching this "version" from a completely different angle. The summery is VERY general but I promise this version will be good and completely original, you've never seen anything like this before.and if you have, pretend you haven't so I won't have wasted my time writing this author's note. So anyway, without further adue.ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own DBZ, plot and all original characters are mine  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The soft blue rays of Koldsei's sun filtered through the open crystal French window and billowing silk drapes of the sleeping chamber of Princess Bulma Freezaria Kold. From a large four poster bed, the princess groaned in annoyance and pulled the white sheets over her head. With this method she was able to grab only a few moments of peace before the sheets were suddenly stripped off the bed.  
  
"Milady wake up! It's time to-" the blond servant girl Juuhachi gasped in mid sentence. Her lady's unclad body was covered in cuts and bruises. Her long blue hair was matted to her shoulders and neck with dry blood and the sheets and mattress were stained with red. "Milady!" Juuhachi screamed.  
  
"I'm alright Juuhachi," Bulma said, calmly sitting up and pulling the sheet from the other girl's grasp. The princess wrapped the sheet around herself and strode to her bathroom. The white marble floor felt cool and solid under her feet. She was glad to be back on Koldsei. As soon as she finished her bath and made herself presentable she would seek an audience with her father.  
  
"When did you get in Milady?" Juuhachi asked, following Bulma into the spacious bathroom. The servant girl walked to the large bathtub and started filling it with warm water. Once the bathtub was full Bulma let the sheet slide to the floor and stepped into the curtain of steam. She swam over to the far edge where Juuhachi sat and settled herself down in the warm water. Thought her cuts stung a little, her muscles instantly relaxed and her long blue tail uncurled itself from around her waist.  
  
"I take it you had a little trouble on Sukiasei, Milady?" Juuhachi was one of the few people who could ask such a question of Lady Freezaria and live. Bulma was the daughter of Freeza, ruler of half the Universe, to say that she had "trouble" with anything was unthinkable. The Princess of Koldsei had no flaws.  
  
"Not really Juuhachi," the princess replied truthfully. "The Sukia-jins were weak creatures but their queen was very skilled with a knife." Bulma stretched her arms out on the edge of the tub and tilted her head back. Juuhachi poured a pitcher of warm water over her head.  
  
"Ah, you challenged her one on one."  
  
"Yes.she was a formidable opponent, I didn't use my ki."  
  
Juuhachi smiled as she rubbed shampoo into the princess's hair. Bulma was an honorable girl. She fought with honor and lived for the battle, not the destruction. Juuhachi yearned for the day her mistress would take the throne of Koldsei and end the terrible reign of her father. The servant girl refilled the pitcher and poured water over Bulma's head again, clearing away the suds. The once clear water was turning a shade of pink.  
  
"Juuhachi, prepare my royal armor will you. I want to see my father," Juuhachi bowed her blond head and left the bathroom. Bulma sighed in contentment, enjoying the peace and quiet of being alone. Too soon would her privacy be stripped away. In three days she would be seventeen, eligible to be mated. A prospect she didn't look forward to. Bulma sighed again and reached for a blue glass bottle of scented oil. The oil would clean her skin and heal her cuts. She pulled out the glass cork and the sent of jasmine filled the air.  
  
When she was finished she stepped out of the tub and grabbed a fluffy white towel from a rack on the wall and dried herself off. She winced as the towel brushed her hip. There was a gash there, deeper than the rest. She would have a scar there. She ran her fingertips fondly over the cut. Scarring did not bother her, she had several scars placed over her body from previous battles and sparring matches, they proved that she was a warrior.  
  
Bulma walked out of the bathroom and saw the white armor laid out on the freshly made bed. She picked up the black spandex bra and shorts and slipped them on. The shorts were very short, ending right below her buttocks; the armor itself, did not cover very much. The breastplate was just that, exposing her will toned midriff, the yellow shoulder guards curved up and inward, coming to a point just under her ears. The bottom was more like a skirt than armor; a thick, white belt made out of the same material as the breastplate slung low on her hips, attached to the belt were many thin strips of white cloth hanging down to mid thigh. Bulma sat down on her bed and pulled on her white knee high boots. Once finished, Juuhachi handed her a pair of white gloves.  
  
"How would you like your hair today Milady?" Juuhachi asked holding a silver handled brush.  
  
"It's fine like it is," the princess responded raking her fingers through the sky blue locks to get the tangles out. Juuhachi shook her head and turned Bulma around so her back was to her and dragged the brush through her hair. The brush became snagged in several tangles.  
  
"Do you ever take care of your hair while you're out purging?" Juuhachi asked, becoming exasperated with the large amount of tangles.  
  
"Not really," Bulma smiled impishly.  
  
Ten minutes later Bulma was walking down the white marble hallway to the Main Hall where her father was waiting. Juuhachi insisted she do something with her hair and would not let Bulma leave until her hair was properly done up in a tight French braid. Her tail swung lazily at her side as she walked.  
  
The two tall, fair haired guards on either side of the large marble doors bowed to her as she rounded the corner. Bulma smiled at the Ice-jin warriors and knocked three times on the door. After a moment's pause, the doors swung open silently and Bulma strode in, her head held high and a smirk on her face.  
  
"Ah daughter, you have returned," Lord Freeza was sitting in his hover chair in his usual spot facing the wall to wall fireplace, twirling a wine glass in one hand, seemingly absorbed in the red liquid. Bulma stopped a few feet away from her father and knelt down, her right hand clenched in a fist over her heart.  
  
"Planet Sukiasei has been purged father," the princess said softly though her sweet honeyed voice filled the room. Lord Freeza smiled, his fangs glittering in the firelight.  
  
"Come stand by me daughter," Freeza beckoned with a hand. Bulma stood and walked to her father, lifting her arms and resting them on the arm of the hover chair and rested her head on her father's shoulder. Her eyes became mesmerized by the dancing flames. Unlike everything else in the palace, the fire was bright red, Zarbon had told her the flame had been a gift from the Royal House of Vegittasei when the peace treaty was signed.  
  
Freeza glanced at his daughter out of the corner of his eye. She had grown up into quite the exceptional beauty. She was lovelier than her mother, who was the Fairest Flower in the Universe. And she was strong to, her ki rivaled his in his third form, very impressive. 'She will make a great queen one day,' he thought to himself. Then his gaze was drawn to her hip.  
  
"What is that?" Freeza asked, turning his head and looking at the crimson cut on her left hip, it was at least three inches in length. Bulma felt a blush come to her cheeks and cursed herself for being embarrassed of a wound.  
  
"The Queen of Sukiasei cut me with a knife.I returned the favor to her throat," Bulma replied, her voice taking on a harder edge.  
  
"Daughter, why do you insist in fighting hand to hand with everyone you meet? If you just blew up the planet from space you would have gotten home at least a week early," Freeza extended a hand and placed it over the cut and his hand began to glow, white light radiated from the palm. When he pulled his hand back the cut was completely healed, leaving a raised streak of ivory on her pale skin.  
  
"But where's the fun in that?" Bulma smiled. Her father's approach was quick and efficient, blow the planet form space, no second thoughts. That was a waste of life and fun. Bulma enjoyed going down to the surface and beating the shit out of anyone and everyone. More than anything Bulma loved to fight.  
  
"True daughter.you get that from your mother, she loved battle too." Freeza paused and stared into the fire. Bulma's smile faded, she had never known her mother, she had died giving birth to her.  
  
"It's good, makes you more Saiya-jin, perfect for your next mission," Freeza continued as if nothing had happened. Bulma looked at her father with a confused expression on her face.  
  
"Why would I want to be more Saiya-jin?" she asked, her tail wound itself around her waist.  
  
"Tomorrow you are going to Vegittasei. I need someone to be my eyes and you are the only one I trust." The Saiya-jins were becoming stronger with each passing day, before the peace treaty they were a threat, now they were deadly dangerous, especially the young prince. He needed to know what the royal family was up to.  
  
"But father.why send me? Surely there are others more qualified for espionage besides, look at me.I'd stick out like a sore thumb!" Bulma cried indignantly. She had just gotten back and now she was being shipped off again, and to Vegittasei of all places! And her birthday was three days from now. What was she going to do about that?  
  
"No daughter, you are perfect for this mission. Your exotic coloring will attract many Saiya-jin males, perhaps even their Prince. You can get into the Royal Family's inner circle quite easily," Bulma did not like where her father was going with this idea.  
  
"And how exactly am I supposed to do that?"  
  
"Why, I'm sending you into service as a concubine," Freeza smiled and took a sip of his drink. Bulma stood there stunned for a few minutes.  
  
"WHAT?!" she practically screamed. "You can't do that! I'm not some monkey's whore I am the princess of Koldsei and I'm about to turn seventeen.don't you want to marry me off to the son of one of your allies?" Bulma couldn't believe she was asking that, she'd rather be a whore than marry one of those so called self absorbed princes who only stared at her chest and didn't respect her. But not a Saiya-jin's whore!  
  
"I did think about arranging a marriage for you daughter, but you are of greater use to me on Vegittasei," Freeza continued casually as if he was assigning a purging mission. Bulma gaped at her father.  
  
"But what if one of them.you know.touches me? I'm under age for that!"  
  
"Well, you're turning seventeen in three days, you just said so yourself, by the time you reach the planet you'll be eligible to be mated," Freeza drained his glass and set it on the arm of his chair.  
  
"But by a Saiya-jin!!!"  
  
"Daughter!" Freeza shouted suddenly, shocking Bulma into silence. Freeza never raised his voice to her, never. "You will obey me."  
  
Bulma bowed her head and bit her lip. She clenched her hands into fists to stop herself from trembling in rage. "Should I dye my hair black to look more Saiya-jin father?" she asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"No, that won't be necessary. You look Saiya-jin enough with your tail.though it is a little bit long for the average Saiya-jin but no one will notice that. Your blue coloring will draw welcome attention," Freeza turned his hover chair and started floating towards the door. He was almost out of the room when Bulma spoke up.  
  
"Was my mother a Saiay-jin?"  
  
Freeza turned back and looked at her. She was so much like her mother, the same fierce beauty, the same fiery spirit. A small smile formed on his lips as he turned and left the Main Hall without a word.  
  
Bulma was left alone with only the crackle of red fire to keep her company.  
  
Well, there's chapter 1.hope you all liked it. Review and tell me what you think. Only constructive flames please. I'll get the next chapter out soon, I promise I won't make you all wait ^-^  
  
Tata for now  
  
Arabian Nightmare 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own DBZ, plot, Jaquelline and Leecha are my made up characters  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Bulma paced back and forth in her chamber, her tail lashed from side to side in agitation. Today a transport ship would come and in one week she would be placed in the palace harem on Vegittasei. She still couldn't believe her father had done this to her, given her such an uncouth and vile mission. She shivered at the thought of any of those monkeys laying their hands and who knows what else on her. Though most Ice-jin girls her age were married and at least three children, as princess and heir to the throne Bulma had remained chaste and pure, saving herself for the man she would marry and rule by her side. And now in a week's time she would surely be defiled, raped, stripped of her innocence. And her father was the one sending her to her fate willingly!  
  
Though Bulma purged for her father and did all his dirty work she was treated like a princess, not like a common soldier. She knew very well her father's fetishes for punishment and other forms of torture but she had thankfully never experienced any of these. Though he was a cruel man, Freeza was a loving father and in her childhood, showered her with toys and beautiful dresses. When she was five, he taught her to fight himself, taking her under his wing as his pupil and trained with her every moment he could spare. He had been so proud of her when she came back from her first purging mission, though she looked like she had been through a meat grinder he picked her up in his arms and carried her onto the balcony where all of Koldsei was waiting to see her. His eyes sparkled with delight when the crowd cheered for her and he had proclaimed with a voice full of pride and adoration: "Here is your future Queen!" And now he was sending her to ultimate humiliation!  
  
There was a knock at the door. Bulma expected Juuhachi to walk in but instead there came a woman Bulma had never seen before. She was much older than Bulma, past her mid-forties but she was very beautiful despite the thin lines on her face. She was wearing a simple white silk dress with a purple sash tied round her slender waist; her long, gray blond hair was curled at the tips and hung freely past her shoulders. She was carrying a small white plastic suitcase.  
  
"Hello princess," the woman said, her ice blue eyes swept over Bulma's body and made her very uncomfortable. "Juuhachi said you were beautiful but I had no idea you were such an exotic gem," the woman set the suitcase on the bed and walked towards Bulma.  
  
"You know Juuhachi?" the princess asked puzzled, the woman circled her a few times, looking her over form all angles.  
  
"I am her mother, princess, and you may call me Jaquelline. You father ordered me to come here and teach you how to behave on Vegittasei," she turned from Bulma and weht to the suitcase on the bed. She opened it and started rummaging through various accessories. "The transport ship will be here in three hours so we don't have much time. I will teach you all that I can in this short expanse of time, but there is so much to know."  
  
"You were a concubine weren't you?" Bulma asked walking towards Jaquelline, she peered over her shoulder and into the suitcase. There was makeup, essential oils, hair accessories and many scarves and sashes of all sizes and colors.  
  
"Yes I was," Jaquelline responded, still searching through the suitcase. Bulma nodded in understanding.  
  
"Great, so you're going to teach me how to be a whore?" Jaquelline whirled around and glared at Bulma.  
  
"You watch your tone girl!" the older woman spat. Bulma gasped at the reprimand. "We all have different parts to play in this life and you must do as you are ordered," Jaquelline's voice softened a bit and she walked up to Bulma.  
  
"This shade will look lovely with your pale skin," she held up a lipstick and applied the ice pink shade to Bulma's lips. "Now sit down at the vanity princess, after we finish with your makeup we will sort out this rat's nest of your hair." Jaquelline gently pushed Bulma towards the vanity beside the large bed. Bulma sat down and looked at her reflection in the diamond shaped mirror.  
  
Her white silk robe hung loosely about her shoulders and her hair was a blue tangled mass, there were dark circled under her eyes, she was very tired and her muscles ached. After she spoke with her father she had done nothing but train in her gravity capsule. Only when the sun had come up the next day had she left the capsule and fell into bed. She still wore her armor, which was now torn up and shredded from vigorous training, under her robe.  
  
"You really are a mess," Jaquelline shook her head in disapproval, but gave the princess a kind smile. "Juuhachi told me how upset you were when you heard your father's plan, but you must remember that he is Lord Freeza and for everything he does, he has a reason."  
  
"Yes.and I am just his daughter," Bulma said softly, a tint of sadness entered her voice. She felt so betrayed, abandoned. Her father was like a living god to her, and here he was casting her into darkness.  
  
"Oh! This will not do! You will not impress anyone with that melancholy look on your face. You are young, beautiful, sit up straight, push your shoulders back, do not be ashamed of what you are."  
  
"And what am I?" Bulma asked, straightening up a little. Jaquelline smiled and ran a comb through her hair.  
  
"You princess, are a woman. You can get anything you want with the batting of an eyelash and a smile." Bulma looked at herself again. She had never thought of herself as beautiful, though she'd been told that many times. Her father said she was supposed to get into the "inner circle". Could she do that by just looking beautiful?  
  
"But how am I supposed to complete my mission?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Let me tell you something princess, there are two things that have no limit: femininity and the means to exploit it. Your charm can take you further than violence ever could," under Jaquelline's skillful hands, Bulma's hair became shiny and soft to the touch. The older woman piled her hair on top of her head in a bun with a few azure strands hanging down on either side of her face.  
  
"We'll start out with something simple, show your natural beauty, not a lot of makeup. Your skin is so fair it does not need concealer or powder, but we need to put an emphasis on your eyes," Jaquellien applied a smudge of ice blue to her eyelids. "The eyes are very important, with one look you can ensnare a man's heart and make him drown."  
  
"Drown?" Bulma asked. All this talk of impressing men confused her.  
  
"Though you are the concubine, the seemingly captive slave, it is the man who surrenders to you. When he sleeps with you, he trusts you, and will not suspect you are anything more than what you are, a concubine. Manipulation is almost too easy."  
  
Bulma's lips formed an 'ohhh' as she listened to the older woman.  
  
"But you must be subtle. Though Saiya-jins always fall prey to their desires, they are not stupid. You must be very careful, choose your words wisely and let them bring up the subject of your inquiry.  
  
The next three hours were spent in this manner, Bulma listening as Jaquelline beautified her and turned her into a concubine. The scarves in the suitcase were actually, to Bulma's dismay, the clothes she would wear on Vegittasei. Most of them were sheer, revealing tops and short skirts, thongs, and skimpy lingerie.  
  
By the time Jaquelline was finished, Bulma really looked the part. Her outfit consisted of a baby blue halter top and a silver miniskirt with a blue Chinese dragon sewn into the fabric. She had three silver bracelets on each wrist and ankle that clinked together when she walked. There were three small silver hoops pierced in her ear lobes and another small silver hoop in the cartilage of her left ear. A flat tear drop sapphire was glued in between her eyebrows.  
  
Bulma was astonished by her appearance. When she looked in the mirror, the girl staring back at her looked charming, sexy, completely different from the warrior princess Koldsei knew her as. She barely recognized herself. Bulma smiled at her reflection. She could do this, with Jaquelline's teaching, the prospect of being a concubine didn't frighten her so much anymore. Some of the bedroom tricks the older woman had told her actually sounded fun.  
  
When it was time to leave, Jaquelline encapsulated the suitcase and handed the capsule to Bulma, who put it in her skirt pocket. Aside from her clothes and makeup, there was a small communicator she could use to keep in contact with Koldsei and there was also an encapsulated space pod in case she needed to make a quick getaway.  
  
The two women walked down the white marble halls to the docking bay where the transport ship would be waiting. Bulma knew she would not see her father there, he had more important things to do with his time than see off a concubine.  
  
"Now, the slavers on the transport ship will not know you are the Princess of Koldsei, they will think you are just another "whore" as you put it earlier. Just do what they tell you and you will be fine.Oh, and your father instructed me to put this on you," Jaquelline slipped a silver chocker from the folds of her dress and slipped it around Bulma's neck. Once she closed the clasp, the chocker beeped and Bulma felt a little light headed, but the feeling disappeared as soon as it came.  
  
"What is it?" the princess asked, fingering the silver circlet.  
  
"It's a ki collar. It blocks your ki so you won't be able to raise your power level. Right now you have a ki level of ten."  
  
"TEN?! I can't believe this! I have been reduced to a weakling!" she shouted in aggravation. 'Being a concubine is bad enough,' she thought. 'But a weak concubine?' it was too much.  
  
"If you don't wear that, Saiya-jin scouters will pick up your true ki level and you will be discovered before you enter the palace," Jaquelline said simple. Bulma let out an exasperated growl.  
  
"But what if I need to defend myself?" Bulma asked. She was sure there would be at least a few hostile confrontations on Vegittasei, she needed some way to protect herself.  
  
"Don't worry, there's a knife in a secret compartment of the suitcase.I'm sure you know how to use a knife?" Jaquelline looked back at the younger girl and smiled coyly.  
  
"Of course I do!" Bulma yelled, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Jaquelline. A moment later the two women stopped in front of a large metal door.  
  
"As soon as you step through that door you will no longer be Princess of Koldsei, you will be a concubine with no other purpose in the world accept pleasing your master."  
  
Bulma nodded, her tail wrapped itself around her waist. "Say bye to Juuhachi for me."  
  
"I will," Jaquelline smiled. Bulma took a deep breath and was about to open the door when something caught her mind.  
  
"Jaquelline.did you know my mother?"  
  
"Yes I did, she was a concubine," Jaquelline reached out and pushed a button on the control panel and the door slid open with a 'woosh'. A guard wearing a Saiya-jin uniform approached them.  
  
"Go Bulma," Jaquelline pushed her through the doorway and the door abruptly shut behind her, making her jump. Bulma looked behind her at the closed door. 'No turning back now,' she thought.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kakkarotto!" Bulma turned and looked at the guard. He was tall with spiky hair sticking out every which way. He was wearing third class armor. His hand was extended out to her.  
  
"Bulma," she said, shaking his hand. She hadn't expected this. She thought she would be dragged roughly to the ship bound in chains, she didn't expect anyone to be friendly to her.  
  
"The ship's over here, we'll reach Vegittasei in about a week but before we get there we'll be stopping at a planet called Chickyuu to pick up some other girls," Kakkarotto explained as he led her to the ship. The ship was larger than Bulma expected. 'It probably carries other cargo and trading goods,' Bulma surmised as she walked up the ramp. Once in the ship they were stopped by another Saiya-jin. He was a little taller than Kakkarotto and more muscular with spiky black hair that hung past his knees. His eyes lit up once he saw Bulma.  
  
"Kakkarotto, Turles needs you in the cock pit, we're ready to take off. I'll take the whore to the cargo area."  
  
"Hey! Watch who you're calling a whore you bastard son of a monkey!" Bulma snarled, her fangs bared at him. Both Kakkarotto and the new Saiya-jin looked at her in shock. The other Saiya-jin recovered first.  
  
"I'll call you whatever I want bitch!" he growled back. "You'll do well to hold your tongue and save yourself a beating!"  
  
"I'm not afraid of a beating you jerk!" Bulma screamed, her hands balling into fists and unconsciously settled into a fighting stance, her tail wound tighter around her waist. The Saiya-jin took one look at her and started laughing.  
  
"What? You think you can fight me whore?" he taunted, putting extra enphasis on the word 'whore'. Bulma hissed in anger and prepared to lunge at the Saiya-jin, completely forgetting she had a ki collar on and that she was supposed to act submissive. Suddnely a hand gripped her arm and she was tugged away.  
  
"Sure thing Radditz, tell Turles I'll be right there as soon as I take care of her," Kakkarotto shouted over his shoulder as he pulled Bulma down the hallway and away from his brother.  
  
"Do you have a death wish?" Kakkarotto asked as soon as they turned a corner. "You can't talk like that, especially once we get to the palace. If you misbehave you'll get a beating."  
  
"I'm not afraid of a beating," Bulma repeated, still angry at the Saiya-jin named Radditz and the fact she couldn't fight him.  
  
"Just a piece of advice," Kakkarotto said smiling at her. "So, what did you do on Koldsei? I can tell you haven't been a slave long."  
  
Bulma looked at him puzzled. She hadn't expected to engage in conversation. "I was a common servant," she improvised. "Why do you want to know?" she eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Just making conversation," Kakkarotto said. "Ah, here we are," Kakkarotto pushed a few buttons on the control panel and the door slid open to reveal a large holding area.  
  
"See you later, hellcat," he laughed and gave her a good natured push inside the door.  
  
'Hellcat?' a small smile played on her lips. Kakkarotto wasn't that bad, she wouldn't mind pounding Radditz into the dirt but Kakkarotto was a nice guy, cute too.  
  
A muffled crying sound came from one dark corner of the holding area. Bulma walked towards the sound and found five girls, the same age as her, huddled together in the corner.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Bulma asked as they cringed from her. One of them perked up when she heard her voice.  
  
"She's not a Saiya-jin, it's okay," the girls immediately relaxed. The one who spoke stood up and walked towards Bulma.  
  
"I'm Leecha. Who are you?" the girl asked. She was a pretty girl with purple skin, short white hair and large black eyes. She was wearing a tight, black short sleeved shirt that exposed her midriff and a lot of cleavage and a black mini skirt.  
  
"You're a Cori-jin aren't you?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yup," Leecha said. "But I came from Sikarasei. It was the stop before this one."  
  
"Oh, I'm Bulma by the way. Kakkarotto told me we were going to Chickyuu next, what do we do till then?" Bulma asked. She took a sidways glance at the other girls. Aside from Leecha, she was the only one dressed like a concubine.  
  
"Just sit here and wait," Leecha said sitting down, her back to the wall. "You been a concubine long?"  
  
"No," Bulma said sitting beside Leecha. "I start when we reach Vegittasei. Why are they afraid?" she asked, motioning her head towards the other girls.  
  
"First timers like you," Leecha replied. "Though they're just gonna be regular slaves, not whores like us. They don't know what fear is."  
  
"And you do?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I was sold into slavery when I was ten," Leecha growled, her voice growing cold. "I was sold to some bastard Sikara-jin warlord who spent the day beating me and raping me every night, yeah, I know what fear is.do you?" Leecha's eyes locked with Bulma's blue ones and the Ice-jin saw all the suffering and pain the girl had been through, but she also saw strength there, and a spirit that could never be broken.  
  
"I've seen fear," Bulma responded. "But never felt it...I'll let you know when I do though," Bulma looked at Leecha, and they both smiled.  
  
"I like you Bulma, you're not a coward like the rest of these girls. Maybe we'll be put in the same harem together."  
  
"That'd be great, I'd like to have someone to talk to," Bulma's stomach rumbled and she blushed with embarrassment. "Uh.when do we eat?"  
  
"They feed us once a day whenever they remember to. Kakkarotto's usually the one who brings the food. The other Saiya-jins on board are too busy to bother with us."  
  
"Good, just as long as it's not Radditz I'll be fine," Bulma said. Leecha laughed.  
  
"Yeah, Radditz is an asshole, Kakkarotto's a real sweetheart though. Hard to believe they're brothers."  
  
"They're brothers?" Bulma asked astonished.  
  
"Yup," Leecha smirked at her.  
  
"Hard to believe," Bulma nodded. Both girls started laughing. Bulma hoped once they reached Vegittasei they would be together. The only company she had in the palace was Juuhachi. Bulma was glad to have a new friend.  
  
Well, there's the end. Hope you all like it. keep reviewing I want to see more reviews MORE MORE MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hugs and kisses  
  
Arabian Nightmare 


End file.
